


Brink Chord

by chickens_for_AO3



Series: CoG Tournament Practice [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Kind of a songfic?, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickens_for_AO3/pseuds/chickens_for_AO3
Summary: As George enters the Nether, music begins to play.
Relationships: None
Series: CoG Tournament Practice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Brink Chord

**Author's Note:**

> This round I got Brink Chord! It's kind of a songfic. I used So Below, by Lena Raine as inspiration for the music referenced. 
> 
> The link is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32jUaAgflXc
> 
> I suggest you listen to it while reading! The vibes are pretty neat :)
> 
> Enjoy!

TW// SLIGHT BODY HORROR

The heat of the nether stung George’s face, tiny cuts dotting his skin. The tough, leather-like ground crunched under his boots, sheer cliffs and deep valleys lining the path.

The portal roared behind him, thousands of voices blending and shifting into an almost-melody. Light spills from the obsidian frame, purple glow loud against the dull orange and red landscape. 

It quieted somewhat, the tear in the world settling down into a hum. He took a deep breath, eyes sweeping the landscape. A dull boom sounded through the Wastes, wind brushing against his sweat-covered face. 

Pig-like zombies stumbled along, gold weapons tapping against the ground. He continued on, dry heat sucking the air from his lungs as he ran. 

George wasn’t sure where the music came from, the notes echoing along the lava oceans. The world was like that, music sweeping along plains and forests, notes spilling from the air.

Glancing around once more, he spotted the structure-- roughly carved pillars of brick planted in the lava, dark against the orange glow. Lava spit at his exposed skin as he moved towards the coast, prying out bricks for handholds.

The soft music rose when he entered, bones and chains clinking against one another, blending with the clacks of his boots on the brick, his teeth vibrating as the deep notes sounded. 

He ducked down, the dark shapes shuffling along the paths ignoring him. He yanked some food out of his pack, a cooling sensation washing over his burns as he ate. 

George heard the whistle of a sword, dropping the bread as he turned around to catch the blade with his own. He gritted his teeth, berating himself for losing focus. 

A Wither skeleton stood above him, bearing down on his crouched position. Ash swirled around them, George struggling to stand under the weight. He dropped the shield in his other hand, both hands moving to the sword’s grip. He kicked at its would-be stomach, slime-covered bones snapping easily.

He turned to run, scrambling to get off his knees.

A fiery line of pain laced up his calf, knee buckling. He turned to see the skeleton reaching towards him, sword in hand. George rose completely, stepping on the skeleton’s sword. He shoved his iron blade through its skull, kicking it away with his good leg. 

He unbuckled his armor, metal clacking as it hit the brick. The plate encasing his calf was cut almost in two, sharp edges coated with acid. Numbness had begun to set in, skin around the cut red and blistering. He tore through his shirt, wiping the acid off and binding his wound. George threw the iron greave into the lava, bright silver sinking into the golden liquid. 

He continued on, stumbling past several hallways. Slowing at an intersection, he listened for the huff of a Blaze. He raised his shield, barely able to block the ball of half-solid lava hurtling towards him. Smoke billowed from the Blaze at the end of the hallway, sulfuric flames making his eyes water. 

The spawner was near, the cage of twisted metal spitting out three monsters at a time. The air was unbearably hot, Blaze’s breath making the air shimmer. Each one crumbled in a puff of smoke, powder sprinkling on the surrounding rails. He wrapped the yellowish in a piece of leather, too hot to touch and too brittle to just throw in his pack. They often broke before he could snatch it from the air, splintering into pieces on the bricks below.

George was on his last blaze, arms tired and aching, when he barely heard a voice past the soft, sighing wails surrounding him. 

“George!” It sang, rough and discordant against the world’s own music. It echoed off the netherrack, happy and bright and ever-so-slightly insane. 

He ignored it, shoving his blade into the last Blaze of the group. It exploded into dust, his hand reaching out to grab the rod before it hit the floor. 

The other voice laughed again, louder and closer this time. His blood went cold, struggling to tuck the bundle into his pack. Snatching it off the ground, he raced along the brick paths, looking for where he had come from. “Geooooorge!” 

George leaned over the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the portal. He heard a gasp from below him, staring down at the dark figure.

He stepped back, raising his chin. George jogged towards the other end of the path, broken in half by a fireball.

The music was louder now, chords shaking dust from the overhangs. 

George gathered himself, yanking his pickaxe from his pack. Digging into the bricks was difficult, stone scalding his hands as he dug each out. 

Running to the edge, he began to build a bridge, precarious and weak. Looking up, he saw the bundle of lime-green clothing jumping over the edge of the path. 

“Out of time, George!” the hunter screamed, sprinting towards him. 

“No!” He yelled, struggling to build while keeping an eye on the other. “Leave me alone!” 

“You know it doesn’t work like that,” the other laughed, baring his teeth.

He stumbled, the weight of the materials in his hands swinging him forward over the lava. Dropping them, he clutched the edge of his path, feet dangling over the lava below.

George screamed with fear, the effort of keeping himself from falling over the edge quickly becoming too much. It continued to crumble, the weak tower barely able to hold his weight, legs swaying back and forth.

Dream slowed down as he neared him, soft giggles tumbling down past the brick. He leaned over the edge, iron armor glinting in the light of the lava. 

He looked so out of place, white of his smile brilliant against the dark red landscape. The dull boom of the music was rough, almost drowning out his speech. 

“It’s nice to see you, George,” He said, crouching down and tapping the others’s knuckles.

George’s hands were aching, blood beading from the cuts made on the rough bricks. 

“Please, Dream,” George said, arms shaking with the effort. 

Dream huffed a laugh, stomping on the unsteady bricks. They crumbled, George’s grip weakening even further. 

“Please!” He screamed again. 

“Bye, George!” It was overly cheery against the dull thrum of the Nether’s music, screaming a laugh that echoed along the surrounding cliffs.

He fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I have a tumblr at chickens-for-minecraft, come say hello! I post mainly Dreamteam/MCYTbers stuff.


End file.
